Jaque a los prejuicios AU
by Kamyt
Summary: Harto de la mala fama que las revistas le dan, Trunks busca venganza. Las ideas nunca fueron lo suyo, pero cuando vio a su amiga de la infancia entrar por la puerta para impactar a todos, incluso a él... Nunca tuvo tanta imaginación como para ver a Marron enfundada en un vestido de novia, a él esperándola al final de un pasillo y a los medios caerse de culo. TxM, GxB.
1. Prólogo

**Jaque a los prejuicios**

* * *

Resumen:_ Trunks estaba harto. Ya era un hombre, no un adolescente, y su imagen de mujeriego creada por el medio no era algo que podía soportar y mucho menos asumir siendo mentira. Tenía que callarlos de alguna forma, cerrarles la boca de inmediato. Las ideas nunca fueron lo suyo, pero cuando vio a su mejor amiga de la infancia entrar por la puerta para impactar a todos, incluso a él mismo, con su belleza... Vaya, nunca tuvo tanta imaginación como para verla a ella enfundada en un vestido de novia, a él esperándola al final de un pasillo y a los medios caerse de culo contra el suelo._

Advertencia del historia_: escenas sexuales, escenas con humor que requieren de palabras obscenas. OOC. AU. OC._

Disclaimer_: derechos de personajes y lugares reservados al héroe de todos los tiempos del anime; Akira T._

Nota_: una nueva historia, espero les guste. Con estas tres que van en mi perfil, estoy completamente decidida a terminarlas primero si quiero subir una más. Próximamente, un capítulo de "Colina de lirios" y luego uno de "Guerra por un beso" :). Mientras tanto, no olviden alentarme con sus comentarios. Este fic les garantiza humor, se los prometo. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un hombre hastiado.

Otra vez no. No, otra vez no. ¡Maldición, si serán jodidos!. Trunks apretó la mandíbula y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de rompérsela desistió. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las revistas que si podían haber gritado de miedo, ya lo habrían hecho. Su mente estaba nuevamente nublada por el odio hacia todo aquello que tenía en frente. Quería gritar, pero eso era de nenas. Cómo otra opción, las tiró contra la pared y se estampillaron haciendo un grave sonido.

A su lado, su amigo silbó, llamando por completo su furiosa atención. Trunks lo miró con desprecio. Goten era su mejor amigo, ese que pasa todo el tiempo a tu lado y que te recuerda los momentos alguna vez vividos. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser una molestia, alguien que sabía lo que le molestaba y que, al parecer, hacía a propósito para que él lo viera.

—No me mires así, yo no trabajo para ninguna de esas editoriales y no tuve nada que ver —dijo Goten, sentándose en el sillón más cercano y desplegando sus piernas sobre la mesa más continúa a él.

Trunks sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver, y que no trabajaba en revistas de chismes, pero seguía teniendo la culpa más grande al entrar a su despacho en una hora muy importante de trabajo para cagar completamente su día y de una de las maneras que, desde hace poco tiempo, más le molestaba.

—Se las tienen conmigo... —dijo Trunks, apretando su mentón, mientras giraba su silla para mirar al paisaje que muy poco le importaba en esos minutos.

—Se las traen contigo desde que naciste, Trunks —comentó Goten, mientras hojeaba una de los tantos libros que había en una estantería— Joder. No tienes porno. ¿Eres hombre, verdad? No me gustaría saber que todos estos años estuve desnudo frente a un gay y...

Hizo caso omiso a lo que su amigo decía. Su mente estaba dividida en dos trabajos difíciles: el primero, intentar calmarse, y el segundo, estaba en busca de una venganza. Se apretó las sienes cuando no tuvo ninguna idea y se levantó de sobresalto. Su amigo lo miró confundido y se había callado abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te picó algo en el culo? —Goten seguía divertido, perfecto, pero él no lo estaba.

—Tengo que hacer algo contra estos malditos medios hijos de...

—Tranquilo... —dijo Goten, levantando las manos— No hay por qué estar tan enojado, pareces una minita Trunks. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa a preparar tu valija?

Trunks colocó las manos en sus caderas y puso el ceño fruncido. Había olvidado completamente el viaje que debía hacer mañana temprano. El problema es que el trabajo estaba muy presente en su vida, y aunque tuviera personas que se encargaran él no podía evitar seguir rondando, fijándose que todo estuviera bien.

—No iré... —fue un susurro, apenas audible. Pero Goten saltó al escuchar a la perfección.

—¡Estás de bromas! —chilló— ¿Hace cuánto que no sales? Tengo que ir de bar en bar junto con Obb y él no llama mucho la atención al no ser tan famoso, y además siempre se queda con todas. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Qué te sucede Trunks? ¡Andas perdido, amigo! ¿Dónde está tu parche y el espíritu aventurero que tanto me gustaba? Cuando íbamos de cama en cama y...

—Cállate, chillas más que mi madre cuando se pone histérica —ordenó, con voz alta. Goten siguió hablando y hablando, diciendo las injusticias de la vida a todo volumen y recalcándole a Trunks lo cambiado que estaba últimamente, y no para su bien.

Desde que Trunks era joven había sido noticias y portadas de revistas. Pero todo había cambiado de camino y pasó a ser marcado como un joven rebelde, mujeriego, seductor e inútil en otras palabras. Él no era eso, ni de cerca. Tal vez en los años atrás se había divertido, como todo joven que se convierte en hombre, pero jamás se había aprovechado de las mujeres.

Las relaciones sentimentales en las que él aparecía como tercero e incluso protagonista, lo habían dejado más de una vez con la boca abierta. ¿A quién se le ocurría emparejarlo con niñas pequeñas o jugadoras de tenis? Era asqueroso de las dos partes, odiaba a las mujeres que jugaban y a ese deporte en sí, pero marcarlo de pedófilo se iba de mambo.

—Trunks, creo que por tu bien y el de esa pared —Goten señaló en donde había caído las revistas— tienes que tomarte unas buenas vacaciones.

El pelilila se pasó la mano por la cara. Necesitaba tomar una aspirina y acostarse a dormir por un buen rato. Goten no estaba mejorando las cosas, aunque tenía mucha razón. La última vez que Trunks se tomó su tiempo fue hace unos meses, cuando su madre había enfermado y él se encargó de ella.

—Además... es el cumpleaños de tu hermana —el morocho lo dijo con tanta convicción, en demasía, que Trunks supo que sabía desde antes que daría en el clavo con esa frase.

Ese viaje, que tal vez fuera bueno, definitivamente le hacía falta.


	2. Claras diferencias

**Jaque a los prejuicios**

* * *

Disclaimer_: derechos de personajes y lugares reservados al héroe de todos los tiempos del anime; Akira T._

Nota_: sé que la tardanza fue infinita, pero aquí está el primer capítulo de ésta historia que prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar. Bah, a quién engaño, prometer ni me sirve para mí misma, sólo quiero que quede en claro que si es por mí estaría todo el día tras la computadora escribiendo para ustedes, pero el mundo tiene sus obligaciones aburridas. Espero disfruten del capítulo, nuevamente perdón por la increíble tardanza, nos leemos abajo. Por cierto, si hay palabras que no entienden del todo no se preocupen, al final del capítulo me encargaré de explicarles aquellos que pienso que no pueden llegar a conocer y les recomiendo no saltear esas partes que les puede parecer aburridas ya que todo tiene algo muy importante aunque no lo crean... Si ven números entre paréntesis significa que más abajo, en la segunda nota, los volveré a retomar para explicar qué significa cada una, ya que estoy segura que algunas frases o metáforas no entenderán... ¡Las quiero!_

* * *

**Primer capítulo**

Claras diferencias

Trunks se encontraba observando las nubes sin atención. El viaje era un tanto corto como para tener que hacerlo en avión, pero su madre era tan insistente con ello que nadie prefería negarse; excepto Vegeta, que prefería volar y de seguro ya estaba en la pequeña isla en donde su hermana se residía con sus amistades hace unas dos semanas.

Todo había sido muy rápido; mandó a hacer sus maletas, durmió apenas unas horas y, luego, en vez de irse para su trabajo como lo hacía diariamente, tuvo que subirse al avión que se encontraba en el patio de su casa. ¡Incluso había llegado a vestirse con el traje de todos los días, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba equivocado...! En ese momento debía estar frente a su escritorio, trabajando y recibiendo las llamadas de los posibles nuevos inversores, con un café en manos y con la vista de la ciudad enorme tras su espalda.

—Por Kami, tenías que ver lo que era el trasero de esa mujer... —Goten se tiró junto a él, en el asiento de al lado— ¡Qué mujer! Con estas chicas que te sirven en los vuelos prefiero vivir en las alturas —estaba masticando algo, por lo que Trunks poco entendió y la verdad no le interesaba— Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Te veo un tanto traumatizado.

Traumatizado no era la palabra exacta. Mejor dicho; cansado, desesperado, aburrido, deseoso de volver y con ansias de estar en su trabajo, en su lugar. Aunque Goten obviamente estaba esperando una respuesta, mientras masticaba y lo miraba directamente, Trunks lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió su vista hacia la ventanilla.

—Amigo, deberías relajarte... —Goten tosió un poco— Creo que tragué algo sólido...

—Goten, ve con alguien más para que escuche tus estupideces —gruñó.

—Eso me dolió en el fondo del corazón —fingió llorar, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el borde de su corbata.

Trunks ni siquiera lo miró. Aunque ya era una batalla perdida, Goten era una garrapata potente en busca de alguien que le diera sangre, o al menos lo tuviera en cuenta, porque jamás desistía cuando se trataba de llamar la atención o intentar mejorar el ánimo de alguien, que al fin y al cabo sólo lograba empeorar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó al fin Goten, con voz casi seria. Goten hace chistes, ¡Goten es un chiste! jamás puede ser serio por más que lo intente.

—Calla —sonó tan indefenso que casi se pega en la mejilla si no fuera por las pocas ganas que le abordaban.

Goten le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió de una manera melancólica. Trunks no pudo evitar retroceder un tanto su cabeza, con miedo al cambio abrupto de su mejor amigo, que parecía mirarlo como si estuviera a punto de decirle que tenía una novia escondida y embarazada o que acababa de ganar aquella lotería a la que apuesta el mismo número desde que se hizo mayor de edad.

—Entonces ya te enteraste... —dijo Goten, mientras suspiraba con paranoia auténtica— Vamos Trunks, la vida sigue, no importa lo que pase. Este tipo de obstáculo es enorme, pero es algo necesario para la vida de tu hermana, ya está grande y era obvio que no iba a estar sola...

Mientras Goten más parloteaba, Trunks menos entendía, y cada vez esa mano en su hombro le apretaba más y más. Sabía muy bien que Goten se estaba refiriendo a su hermana, Bra, pero no entendía con qué propósito.

—Sé más claro Goten —le quitó la mano de su hombro—. No logré entender nada de lo que dijiste. ¿Acaso tomaste algo?

—Trunks —Goten lo agarró de las mejillas, a continuación se largó a gritar como loco mientras tenía toda la atención— ¡La negación es mala! ¡No te niegues! Debes aceptarlo, tienes que hacerlo, es un deber que tarde o temprano tienes que tomar. ¡Lamento tener que ser yo quien te abra los ojos pero tienes que aceptarlo todo tal cual como es, tu no eres su dueño!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí! —una Milk furiosa, con aspecto de dormida y con la cara encendida de la furia apareció tras el asiento de ambos.

La mujer y su carácter estrepitoso seguían siendo iguales a siempre, a pesar de que su cara ya poseía algunas arrugas que casi no eran notables. Una mujer que seguía siendo fuerte, temperamental, también pamentosa y bonita a su manera. Claro que, así como nada en ella aparentemente cambió al pasar de los años, también era una realidad que era la mayor pesadilla de aquellos hombres.

Milk observó una y otra vez a su hijo y a Trunks. Goten y su rostro desencajado por el miedo, Trunks y la gota que caía desde su frente, las manos de su hijo aferradas a las mejillas del otro como si fuera a golpearlo y las manos de Trunks agarrando a Goten por la camisa. Achinó sus ojos y posó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados gracias a los cómodos asientos.

—¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Estoy realmente cansada y creo que voy a vomitar —suspiró y miró a lo lejos—, ya nadie me cuida...

Goten aflojó sus manos sobre su compañero y las sacó con lentitud, Trunks hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos despejaron la mirada sobre aquella mujer que nuevamente comenzaba a aterrorizarlos. No es que ellos le tuvieron miedo con esa edad, pero Milk era una gran influencia en hacerlos poner de poco humor y en convencer a Bulma de que son unos irresponsables, maleducados, etcétera. De pronto, en el mismo segundo en que ambos se miraron luego de unos minutos, la tormenta volvió a explotar.

—¡Goten, tú deberías cuidarme, eres mi hijo! —se lamentó— ¡Es que acaso no me quieres como un hijo debería adorar a su madre! Tendrías que preocuparte por mí y preguntarme si necesito algo, si me siento bien, si no tengo deseos de algo, si no tengo una objeción cualquiera...

Mientras Goten intentaba excusarse con su madre, y ella seguía lagrimeando, Trunks hizo lo que pudo para escabullirse de su sillón y de la escena; iría a cualquier lugar en donde pudiera estar solo. Sólo había una persona con tanta determinación en algo como lo era Goten; su madre. Por eso es que cuando Goten estaba decidido a "joderte" por todos los minutos que se le cantara lo hacía, así como su madre cuando estaba decidida a "sacar los trapos al sol"(1) lo hacía hasta no quedarle lágrimas y voz para continuar demostrando su desdicha.

Trunks ya estaba lejos del asiento, pero seguía escuchando la discusión de aquellos dos. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y bufó. Tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, hasta que terminaran de gritar, para poder saber a qué se refería Goten con todo eso de la negación que él presentaba y de obstáculos... ¿Él era negativo? Trunks sonrió fingidamente. "_Claro que no soy negativo_". ¿O sí lo era?

En cuanto pasó por otro par de asientos ocupados decidió que tenía que caminar con mayor precaución. Pasó junto a una adorable imagen de Gohan, al lado de su esposa Videl, durmiendo con los asientos reclinados. En el asiento de adelante estaba Pan, quien dormía apoyada a su máquina, Giru. Sonrió a aquella niña en sus sueños, que lo había acompañado a él y a Goku en algunos años atrás en una aventura divertida.

Ni siquiera cuando siguió su trayectoria y llegó al baño, en donde se encerró, pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Goten le había dicho con anterioridad. Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó sobre este, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos.

_"¡La negación es mala!"_ decía la voz de Goten en su mente. Por supuesto que era muy mala, bueno, en algunos casos. En el trabajo el siempre solía ser una persona muy positiva. Se palmeó la sien, estaba claro que Goten no hablaba del trabajo.

_"¡No te niegues! Debes aceptarlo, tienes que hacerlo, es un deber que tarde o temprano tienes que tomar." _Aunque los medios no parecían tenerlo en cuenta, el hecho de que Trunks se hiciera responsable desde tan joven de cosas tan grandes como una empresa lo había hecho madurar de una manera precipitada, y obviamente uno de esos tantos fueron aprender a aceptar que no todo es bueno. Aún así, maduro o inmaduro, él no era adivino como para poder descifrar a qué se refería Goten con eso.

_"¡Lamento tener que ser yo quien te abra los ojos pero tienes que aceptarlo todo tal cual como es, tú no eres su dueño!" _Palabras tan de Goten que no era necesario ponerse a buscar una explicación que de seguro no encontrará. Sin embargo, lo último si le llamaba completamente su hastiada atención. "_¡Tú no eres su dueño!"_… Goten se estaba refiriendo a su hermana, y Trunks ya sabía que él no era su dueño, en realidad lo había tenido que aceptar muy temprano, cuando las revistas comenzaron a mostrar a una Bra sonriente en brazos de algunos jugadores de fútbol americano, o de algún otro deporte o destacado trabajo.

Pero Trunks no era ningún tonto, sin dudas había sacado gran parte de la increíble inteligencia de su madre, y sabía que la pequeña estupidez al hablar de Goten quería decirle algo más que él no había terminado de descifrar. Claramente era algo de lo que él no tenía ni mierda de idea.

Se levantó del retrete y se acercó al lavamanos, el agua extremadamente fría que cayó sobre sus palmas abiertas no alivió su humor. Se lavó la cara, porque había comenzado a sentir cierto mareo incómodo, y se observó en el pequeño espejo. Tenía tres dedos marcados en una mejilla, y cuatro en la otra. Bufó y tiró algunos mechones que caían sobre su blanquecina frente hacia atrás. Buscó una toalla y, mientras se secaba el rostro, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de manera ardua y fuerte.

—¿Qué? —no pudo evitar gritar, fue algo instintivo que casi nunca se le daba.

—¿Hijo, estás bien?

La voz preocupada de su madre lo llevó a calmarse rápidamente, la apreciaba demasiado como para siquiera llegar a mostrarse triste frente a ella. Se arregló la remera, que era realmente incómoda, prefería sin dudas una camisa bien estilizada, fina y suave. Ni hablar de la maya que tenía en sus piernas, sentía comezón en todos lados...

—Sí, mamá —dejó la toalla a un lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. En cuanto la vio, sonrió—. Sólo vine a lavarme la cara, tenía un poco de calor…

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho y le sonrió con afecto, sin siquiera darle tiempo a contestar tal muestra de cariño, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. El quedó perplejo por unos segundos, pero rápidamente abrazó a su madre.

—Me contó Goten que andabas enfadado por algunas revistas… —murmuró, mientras se despedía del abrazo— No tienes que ponerte mal, son solo patrañas a las que el mundo le presta atención por poca tenacidad…

—Imagino que Goten estaba tomando un té y comiendo galletas mientras te lo contaba —dijo, a modo de gracia, para intentar no tocar el asqueroso tema. Goten era fiel a sus amigos, pero era muy fácil de comprar y especialmente si las ofertas venían de Bulma—. Extorsión.

—Mi segundo nombre —dijo ella, con una sonrisa afable que hacía la aparición de pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los labios. De pronto levantó su mano y le acarició la frente—. Ve a dormir un rato, las luces las apagan en un segundo, aún faltan algunas horas...

—Creí que nos íbamos a donde estaba Bra —dijo, confundido. La isla en donde Bra estaba no quedaba tan lejos.

—Así es —se burló— ¿No miraste bien en el mapa, hijito?

—Fue la estúpida secretaria, tal vez deba cambiarla, creí que quedaba cerca —bufó. Miró hacia adelante, las pequeñas ventanas estaban completamente tapadas y las luces comenzaban a dejar su ferocidad—. Tal vez dormir no es tan mal plan...

—Así me gusta —dijo Bulma, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia adelante.

—¿Goten está durmiendo? —preguntó Trunks, antes de que su madre desapareciera tras la puerta de pilotos, quería saber si aún tenía oportunidades de saber qué era lo que quería decirle.

—Sí —sonrió con ternura—, pero no lo molestes, está durmiendo con su mamá.

* * *

A nadie entre tanta gente parecía llamarle la atención al pequeño bulto que estaba escondido debajo de una cabina telefónica, todos estaban demasiado ocupados encargándose de correr hacia sus casas para resguardarse de la torrentosa lluvia que acababa de aparecer de la absoluta nada, sin procedentes. Sólo lo más anticipados podían tener el privilegio de sacar sus paraguas y no mojarse, los demás debían correr o, como ella, ocultarse en algún lugar.

Marron se quitó la campera sobre su cabeza, la había puesto allí para no mojarse tanto. Era una prenda muy preciada para ella, una campera de cuero que le había valido mucha plata. Suspiró, cansada, y se dejó caer sobre la incómoda pared de la pequeña telecabina que no debía de medir más de dos metros cuadrados. Se miró las zapatillas y negó al ver que estaban completamente mojadas. ¿Qué se pondría mañana en los pies para poder llegar temprano a su jodido trabajo? Su jean holgado estaba completamente húmedo, y en los ruedos había lodo. Como si eso fuera poco, su remera se comenzaba a pegar a su cuerpo y eso no le producía más que un frío intenso. Mala idea salir tan desabrigada, ¿pero cómo ella iba a saber que llovería de esa forma si no había una mierda de nube negra en los quinientos kilómetros a la redonda?

De a poco la cantidad de gente que andaba corriendo a sus alrededores fue disminuyendo, y en menos de algunos cuantos minutos la calle quedó completa y oscuramente vacía. La lluvia seguía igual de intensa que hace quince minutos. Intentando no comenzar a temblar de frío, se colocó la campera de cuero encima, fue muy mala idea. Su remera era el real estorbo gracias a lo húmeda y fría que estaba, y ponerse a hacer un desnudo en la calle no era ninguna opción.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos, y ella comenzaba a sentir las manos completamente congeladas, no importaba lo mucho que las frotara la una contra la otra o las escondiera debajo de su pantalón. Maldijo a su estúpido jefe por haberlos soltado una hora más tarde de lo habitual, por más que le pagaran esa hora extra, que no era absolutamente nada de dinero, nada valía con estar así a que poder estar en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente o mirando la lluvia caer con Joshua en sus piernas.

Un trueno cayó lejos, pero sacudió la tierra en donde ella estaba con el culo pegado, y eso bastó para que se tapara las orejas y gritara como una demente durante cinco segundos. Se dijo a si misma que estaba loca, que no debía de tener miedo a una tonta y estúpida tormenta con veinte años de edad. Como si fuera algo que debía suceder para recordarle que hacía frío, Marron comenzó a escuchar como un viento helado entraba por una de las rajaduras que tenía el vidrio en la parte del costado izquierdo y daba justo en su cabeza, cerca de su cuello descubierto y congelado.

—Salera, soy una salera...(2) —su voz sonó tan débil y quebradiza que sintió temor.

Tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones para mañana, era el día más difícil de todos y no quería tener una sola idea en que alguno de los clientes se quejara por su mala presentación, voz gangosa o algún moco defectuoso que ni siquiera llegaba a aparecer. ¡Eran tan maricas!.

Otro trueno más y por poco se muerde la lengua para no gritar. Hoy, cuando se levantó, había pensado que sería un buen día, acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca antes podría haber estado más equivocada. ¡Qué fiasco! ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Hace unas dos semanas había perdido el trabajo por una compañera maldita que terminó haciendo que la echaran, consiguió empleo en un Banco de cuarta en donde todos sus clientes se creían dignos de que le limen las uñas mientras se sentaban a pedir un miserable préstamo y luego estaban los jefes que, Marron no dudaba, se creían esculpidos en oro. Hace cuatro días había perdido la oportunidad de trabajar en una revista, hace tres su pobre mascota se había enfermado y había tenido que utilizar las faltas al trabajo de reserva de las vacaciones para poder quedarse en la casa con él y ahora estaba escondida, resguardándose de la tormenta en una estúpida mini caja con un teléfono patético del cuál no había nada que... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, acababa de sentir algo frío en su trasero, muy frío...

—¡Pero qué estúpida! —gritó, mientras saltaba del suelo al cual acababa de ingresar agua.

Y ahora estaba punto de ahogarse en la mitad de una vereda, era eso o estaban armando una piscina en la calle porque no había posibilidades de que el agua hubiera llegado hasta esos lugares. Miró al techo y al cielo oscuramente tenebroso. Señaló con el dedo acusadoramente, y antes de poder proferir alguna grosería, se dio cuenta de que éste estaba completamente morado y temblaba de una manera tenebrosa, sus cutículas estaban, por poco, comenzando a sangrar.

—Creo que es hora de cortarme las venas con un tenedor...

* * *

El calor agobiante de la isla que Trunks esperaba era un fiasco, sin embargo la suave brisa fría del océano y la temperatura cálida, gracias a un sol radiante, hacían de aquella pequeña isla una verdadera belleza. Sonrió, su madre había comprado ésta isla para abrir un laboratorio, pero su abuela le rogó que no pusiera químicos sobre ese gran pedazo de tierra en donde había tan hermosas especies de flores y animales.

Definitivamente la isla era preciosa, no importaba que recién acabara de bajarse del avión, que ahora estaba aparcado detrás de ellos a una hectárea, mientras caminaban hacia la especie de mansión que Bulma había mandado a realizar. Comprarse un pedazo de tierra era, realmente, algo que se podían costear todas las veces que quisieran, pero para Trunks siempre habían sido gastos innecesarios y había mantenido varias disputas con su madre al respecto. Ahora, parado ante tantas palmeras (su planta preferida) de diferentes tamaños, una vegetación radiante, y cerca de lo que podía llegar a ser la costa de mar más hermosa que había visto en su vida, Trunks podía admitir que no era un tan mal gasto.

—¿No es hermoso? —preguntó Bulma, poniéndose a su par mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma orgullosa— Definitivamente es un lugar precioso.

—Así es... —comentó, distraído por la edificación que comenzaba a aparecer no muy lejos de todo el grupo que caminaba con alegría y observando la naturaleza.

—Bra me contó que la marea llega hasta la mitad de la arena, dice que es un espectáculo precioso gracias a los cangrejos que la marea trae —estaba alucinada, Trunks podía verlo en sus ojos—. También me contó que hace unos cuatro días encontraron la cabeza de un tiburón en la orilla, creyeron que era un pescado, pero les pedí que me enviaran las fotos y pude verificar que era un tiburón pequeño, no más de un metro y medio, son bastante confiables, no los sanguinarios que ellas temían que fueran, los de esa raza... ¿Me estás escuchando, hijo?

Ciertamente, no. Trunks había disminuido la velocidad de sus pasos en cuanto, frente a sus ojos, apareció lo que fácilmente podría llamarse un hotel. Su boca se entreabrió, y ni siquiera prestó atención a los chillidos de alegría de Pan o a las exclamaciones de Goten y la alegría de Milk. Simplemente se quedó, observando un tanto dolorido.

—Mamá —su voz estaba seca— ¿Qué es eso?

Le dolía ver aquel edificio de cinco pisos, completamente magnífico y extremadamente bien diseñado, simplemente una verdadera edificación que si fuera hotel sería premiado con cinco estrellas. Pero lo que más le dolía, como si acabaran de darle con una daga en la cabeza, era ver la entrada de aquella "casa". No le importó en lo mínimo los ventanales, ni los decorados hermosos que no deberían estar en medio de una zona rodeada de verde. Le dolía, casi porque sabía de qué se trataba, la cantidad de gente, más bien dicho personal, que estaba corriendo de aquí para allá, escribiendo y haciendo caso a lo que su hermana dictaba. Todo era demasiado extraño, su hermana amaba el color rojo, rosado, azul o verde como para ponerse a planear su fiesta de cumpleaños de blanco.

—Oh... —Bulma observaba el rostro de su hijo lleno de preocupación— Bueno, pensé que ya lo sabías.

Frunció el ceño, y miró a su madre casi con furia. De pronto, un joven hombre se colocó detrás de su hermana y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras señalaba hacia donde estaban ellos; le estaba informando que su familia llegaba, y Bra sonrió con mucha felicidad y levantó la mano.

—No, no lo sabía —metió su puño en el bolsillo, topándose con la cápsula donde tenía su ropa—. No tenía idea de que mi hermana se casaba.

* * *

Temblando, escondida en un rincón, rodeada de los vidrios, afuera un viento frío y amenazador, completamente mojada y con los dientes a punto de quebrarse si seguían chocándose los unos a los otros de esa manera, Marron hizo lo que definitivamente iba a lamentar cada vez que el pudor la atacase: sacó sus manos detrás de su espalda y agarró el borde de su remera mangas cortas. La levantó, y cuando sintió el viento frío golpearle un escalofrío le recorrió haciéndola temblar por completo, especialmente en la espalda.

Tiró la remera mojada sobre el teléfono de la cabina, y rápidamente agarró su chaqueta y se la puso sin colocar sus brazos en las extremidades. No era ni de broma caliente en ese momento, pero al menos estaba seca por dentro y funcionaba para taparla mejor que la remera. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente y sus ojos, estaban un tanto mojados y ella no pensaba quitar sus manos sobre su torso desnudo debajo de la campera para quitarse los cabellos mojados de ese lugar. Permaneció quieta, si no fuera por algún que otro tembleque que la atacaba.

Un sonido molesto comenzó a sonar, que fue tan imprevisible que Marron chilló del susto. Como una tonta, agarró el teléfono y lo descolgó.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —gritó, pero el sonido seguía allí y la línea de esa porquería estaba cortada— ¡Soy una estúpida!

Dijo, mientras rebuscaba en su mojado pantalón su celular, lo encontró y no puso cómo es que estaba seco y sin una rajadura, se había sentado sobre el piso más incómodo de su vida y se había mojado el culo, pero ahí estaba su celular; vivo y coleando. Mejor dicho, vivo y sonando. Miró el número completamente desconocido y de otra característica, era la de Ciudad del Sur.

—... ¿Hola? —preguntó, mientras se agachaba con velocidad a recoger su campera de cuero que se había caído en cuanto sacó los brazos de adentro.

—Buenas noches, ¿estoy comunicada con la señorita Jinzo? —la voz era tan increíblemente femenina y tranquila que Marron se dijo que aquella persona debía estar acostada, con un café y tres chocolates a sus costados y una de las mejores películas del mundo puesta en su reproductor de DVD.

—Así es... —Marron apoyó el codo sobre el teléfono. ¿Podía ser que era...?

—Eso es magnífico —se escuchó una sonrisa—, le confirmo en este mismo segundo que usted ha sido la candidata más votada, por unanimidad, para ser la nueva imagen de nuestros productos.

* * *

Claramente Bra se encontró más que desconcertada en cuanto Trunks le dio un simple beso en la mejilla y se alejó del grupo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de presentar su prometido a su hermano, y no es que él pudo hacerlo tampoco; Bra simplemente agarró a Yuto de la mano y le dio un leve apretón indicando que su hermano no estaba de humor. Su novio simplemente asintió y luego pasó a presentarse a las demás personas, en especial a Bulma.

El pelilila observó hacia atrás antes de entrar a la edificación. Su rostro, desencajado por la furia, hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto vio como su madre abrazaba con adoración al joven novio de Bra. Trunks lo odiaba, desde ya, por haberle terminado de robar a su hermana y sobretodo porque él no tenía idea de su existencia, y no podía ser un novio tan nuevo si pensaban casarse. ¡Por Kami, Bra cumplía diecisiete años, no podía casarse! De seguro su madre ya lo conocía, ¡y no había tenido la generosidad de informarle acerca de él, de su futuro cuñado!

No le prestó atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor, simplemente siguió hacia adelante y subió las escaleras con furia. A pesar de que no se detuvo a observar la elegancia del lugar, era obvio que desbordaría glamour y _Bra_ por todos lados. Sabía que entraría en la primer habitación que encontrara, pero para no colarse en alguna de las amigas de Bra, simplemente siguió hasta el último piso y abrió la primera puerta que encontró.

Era una habitación bonita, bastante grande, alfombra color caqui en los pisos y las paredes de un color blanco furioso, la cama era grande y estaba justo al lado de un ventanal que dejaba ver las copas de los árboles y la vegetación hermosa de la isla, más allá había una puerta grande, de madera con ventanas, que daba a un balcón que tenía una reposera y una maceta. Se dirigió a la cama, que por las sábanas blancas parecía sacada de un hotel, y se tiró en ella al mismo instante en que observaba más a la habitación; un plasma colocado sobre la pared frente a la cama, debajo de éste un enorme y antiguo armario de mucha elegancia, con algunas plantas, y a un costado una pequeña heladera que de seguro tenía que prender, y en una esquina un enorme tocador; el cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a Trunks, tan rosado y femenino. Giró un poco su rostro para observar qué había al lado, luego de esa puerta abierta, al parecer había un baño muy bien equipado y una pequeña habitación con algunos libros, más bien estaba lleno de libros, con estanterías derrochando páginas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de todo es ver que toda la habitación tenía siempre algo de rosa. Por ejemplo su cama, ahora que acababa de quitar la frazada podía observar que la sábana era rosada pastel, y luego se dirigió al baño para encontrarse con toallas rosadas por doquier, y un espejo con el marco femenino, y la habitación llena de libros estaba compuesta por una araña preciosa en el medio, que tenía algunos cristales rosadas y el sillón que había allí era rosado viejo. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y dijo que eso no tenía que importarle en lo más mínimo, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha que, esperaba, despejara la noticia que acababan de darle; su hermana se casaría, por Kami, ¡a eso se había referido Goten! ¡Hasta él mismo lo sabía y no había sido capaz de haberle informado del casamiento! Se sintió mal, como si todos hubieran ocultado aquello porque lo consideraban una molestia, una persona amarga, alguien que haría escándalo... Pues, bien, les demostraría que estaban lejos de la realidad, que Trunks no arruinaría ninguna fiesta, por más sorpresa que fuera. Lo que sí demostraría es que no tendrían que haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

* * *

—... Estupendo, esperamos verla para esa fecha entonces, un gusto hablar con usted señorita Jinzo. Bienvenida a la empresa —y luego de eso, silencio.

Marron, con la boca abierta y la campera tirada en el suelo dejando que su corpiño de dulces decorados al aire estuviera, quedó completamente pasmada. Ni el viento furioso, ni la lluvia, ni el frío, ni el sonido de su celular con el tono apagado le molestó en lo más mínimo. ¡Fue elegida! ¡Por fin obtuvo lo que tanto quería!

Modelar nunca fue realmente un deseo, pero siempre había recibido varias propuestas gracias a que su mejor amigo, Kyt, se dedicaba al mundo de la moda y a presentarla siempre a alguien. Ella no era para nada egocéntrica, pero ya sabía que era hermosa luego de que tanto tiempo se lo dijeran y se viera en un espejo. Aún así, siempre había declinado las propuestas, pero eso fue cuando tenía la posibilidad de que sus padres la mantuvieran, por más que a ella mucho no le gustara, y tenía que ir a estudiar.

Ahora, ella era independiente y debía conseguirse la comida y el dinero. Y lo necesitaba, con urgencia, porque estaba harta de trabajos tan malos como el que tenía en ese momento. Kyt le había hablado hace unas semanas de una empresa de cosméticos que buscaba una nueva imagen, una nueva cara hermosa, y no había dejado de intentar convencerla de que debía postularse.

Todavía no lograba entender cómo se las apañó Kyt para que ella fuera a hacer esas fotos. ¡Y la eligieron, por Kami, entre tantas chicas hermosas y más grandes, con más trayectoria, la eligieron a ella! Su sonrisa fue tan descomunal que agradeció poder gritar de alegría todo lo que podía sin que nadie la escuchara. Dio unos pequeños saltitos y agradeció a Kyt en voz alta por haberle obligado a entrar. Ese dinero que ganaría era muchísimo, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta de que se trataba de un trabajo que en una tarde, o dos, fácilmente se completaría.

"_¡Una buena!_" se dijo a sí misma "_¡Una buena en toda la semana!_". Su celular volvió a sonar y con total felicidad atendió, sin importarle siquiera quién podría ser que la llamara.

—¿Hola? —dijo, derrochaba felicidad en su voz. Una risita se escuchó del otro lado.

—¿Y esa felicidad? —era Kyt, Marron dio un pequeño gritito.

—¡Me eligieron, Kyt! —contó, emocionada. Un auto pasó en ese momento y le tocaron bocina, seguramente por su estado de casi desnudez.

A continuación, su amigo comenzó a decirle lo feliz que se encontraba por ella, y a recordar que si no fuera por él ella nunca se hubiera animado a tocar las baldosas de aquel lugar, ella le dio la razón; sin importar que su orgullo se fuera, después de todo Kyt era su mejor amigo, como un hermano, y su felicidad era tan grande que no le importaba tener que vivir con ese cargo; era un juego, ambos odiaban tener que perder uno contra el otro, pero ahora sinceramente poco le importaba. Luego de cinco minutos en los que hablaron, Marron vio su chaqueta tirada en el suelo y recordó que tenía demasiado frío.

—Kyt, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? —dijo de repente, Kyt dejó de hablar con entusiasmo.

—¿En dónde estás? —bufó— ¿No estarás en la calle con ésta lluvia, verdad Marron?

—Bueno, yo... —suspiró— Hablamos luego, ahora por favor ven a buscarme.

* * *

Una suave brisa que dio en sus piernas le hizo tener frío, abrió los ojos y sintió el peso de ellos. Se había quedado dormido luego de observar su habitación, la que había elegido completamente al azar. Con sus brazos haciendo palanca, se sentó en la cama y observó que la puerta que daba a la terraza estaba abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa fría. La vista que tenía a sus espaldas era preciosa, incluso más que la de los edificios y autos de su empresa. La luz de la luna era blanca, pura y muy fuerte.

Seguramente fue su madre la que había venido a verlo y de paso abrir la puerta para que entrara aire. De sólo recordar a su familia le dio rabia, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, ahí orinó y se lavó la cara con agua varias veces, intentando despejar el sueño y el dolor que tenía en su cuello; definitivamente tendría que pedirle otra almohada más a su hermana para él; fácilmente necesitaba tres para dormir cómodo. Se le apeteció darse una ducha, y lo hizo. Estrenó aquella bañera tan moderna y sofisticada, sin poder estar menos de veinte minutos en ella.

Sus músculos parecían haberse destensado, al igual que su cuello, lo único que detestaba es que su cabello no tenía ese olor a mentas que siempre tenía; ahora un olor a flores inundaba su cabeza. Rodó los ojos y se hizo recordar a sí mismo que la próxima sacaría de su cápsula sus cosas; incluyendo una de sus toallas blancas o azules, no le daba gracia tener que estar tapándose con toallas rozadas y femeninas.

Se quedó en paños menores, sin nada de camisas y zapatos, así le gustaba. Sintió el hambre que dormir por esas horas le había acarreado, pero no tenía ganas para bajar y tener que dar la cara a ese que se hacía llamar novio de Bra, ni a la cara que su padre, Vegeta, de seguro tendría o a la de su madre por haberse quedado a dormir en un día tan importante, ya la estaba escuchando. Recordó que ni siquiera saludó a su hermana por su cumpleaños y se sintió mal, hasta que recordó a esa sorpresa nada agradable que se encontró...

Se levantó de su cama, furioso, y se dijo que tenía que despejar aún más su mente, y si podía no pensar en comidas. Entró a la habitación en donde los libros estaban, y se pudo a mirar sin mucho interés las tapas; eran de romántica, novelas románticas contemporáneas, modernas, patéticas, angustiosas, ridículas: novelas. Frustrado, se alejó del mueble que contenía la mayor cantidad de libros para dirigirse al más pequeño, que tenía en lo alto unas plantas con flores rosas, celestes y rojas y Trunks se preguntó cómo hizo Bra para que éstas no se marchitaran; aunque claramente la que tenía algo que ver en eso era su madre, Bulma.

Se agachó y agarró lo que primero vio, algo que le llamó bastante la atención. Un cuaderno rosado, de tapa dura, con flores y muchos adornos. Tenía el nombre Bra por todos lados, literalmente. Se preguntó por qué demonios Bra tenía un diario en una habitación que estaba desocupada, observó hacia la puerta, por mera inquietud; su hermana podría enojarse más si lo encontrara leyendo su diario a que si no le hablaba a su cuñado, futuro cuñado. Abrió el cuaderno, y de pronto se cayeron un montón de papeles. Miró al suelo con disgusto y se agachó para juntar todo. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una fotografía. Sonrió cuando vio a una Bra pequeña, de unos dos años, junto a Bulma. Ambas sonreían, tenían la misma sonrisa. Trunks sonrió, y, sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a mirar todas las fotos que estaban escondidas... no tan ocultas.

Cuando terminó de ver al menos una docena de fotografías de Bra cuando era pequeña, incluida una en la que estaba Vegeta mirando con asco fingido mientra Bra se prendía de su cabello, Trunks volvió a colocar todo en la primera página, sin saber si ahí es a dónde pertenecían. Empezó a hojear lo que, para sus vagos conocimientos, era un diario. Habían varias imágenes de chicas guapas, con distintos peinados, tonos de pintalabios, anteojos o ropa... Bra era así, siempre adoró la moda y parece que lo hacía de enserio, con muchísimo entusiasmo. Dos hojas más llenas de "moda", y Trunks encontró algo realmente interesante; una fotografía pegada en todo lo largo de una hoja, y en la carilla de al lado una flecha que la señalaba y decía con una hermosa letra prolija y al mismo tiempo muy redondeada...

_Ella es Marron. Primero fue una especie de niñera, luego una hermana y ahora es las dos cosas más mi mejor amiga. Es una persona muy alegre, afable, divertida, cariñosa, rosada (sí, le gusta mucho el rosa, nunca se quiso poner alguna de mis prendas rojas u oscuras, no la entiendo), muy inteligente, sabia, amorosa... en fin, una gran persona de la que estoy muy agradecida. Siempre que me porto mal ella me reta; pero con tan buena onda. Siempre que tengo una duda ella me la disipa. Y me ayuda mucho con el tema de los chicos, aunque ella me jura que aún no dio su primer beso ¡Y eso que es tan bonita! Tiene cuatro años más que yo, por lo que es raro que nos llevemos tan bien. La envidio un tanto, aquí entre nosotros espero tener unos pechos tan grandes como los de ella cuando tenga su edad; si le contara esto definitivamente se pondría colorada. Es una de las personas más importante en mi vida, y espero que eso nunca cambie... _

Trunks no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa de tonto pegada en sus labios. Observó la fotografía, Marron estaba abrazando a Bra por detrás mientras que su hermanita tomaba sol con felicidad. Marron debía tener unos quince años, y Bra apenas unos doce u once. Sin poder evitarlo, Trunks observó los pechos de Marron que apenas eran visibles con esa ropa. No recordaba mucho de ella, nunca le había llamado mucho la atención y pocas veces mantuvieron una conversación, si bien recordaba. Se sonrojó y se dijo que era un estúpido por estar mirando de esa manera a una niña... Pero, con un leve ceño fruncido, se recordó que Marron en estos momentos debía de tener más o menos su edad. La sonrisa pícara que apareció en su rostro habría hecho sonreír orgulloso a su padre.

—Trunks... —escuchó la voz de su madre, que provenía del pasillo— ¿Aún estás enojado?

Si no contestaba, entraría, y si entraba lo vería a él con el diario de Bra en sus manos. Sin dejar el coqueto cuaderno, corrió hacia su habitación y lo metió debajo de su cama, se sintió un estúpido pero poco le duró el infierno. Se dirigió a la puerta, con una toalla sobre su ropa interior, y abrió la puerta.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Ya está la comida?

* * *

—Ve y dúchate, vas a resfriarte —le recomendó su mejor amigo ni bien entraron a su departamento.

Marron llevaba sobre ella una de esas camperas de animales que tanto odiaba; ella defendía la naturaleza a muerte. Pero era calentísima, Kyt las adorada y Marron prefería no tener que decirle lo mucho que le decepcionaba que él comprara esas cosas y fomentara su venta.

—Está bien, si quieres comer algo busca en la heladera, quedaron milanesas de esta mañana —informó la rubia, antes de entrar a su habitación, sonrió cuando escuchó de inmediato el sonido de la nevera abriéndose.

—¡Aleja a tu gato de mí! ¡Joshua atrás, atrás!

Joshua es un pequeño gatito; que de pequeño no tenía nada, era una bola de pelo gris abundante y con los ojos más verdes que alguien podía haber visto alguna vez, era un gato con mucha pachorra (3), no se movía por cualquier cosa; sólo si su dueña lo llamaba, o cuando tenía que ir a comer. Su rostro era angelical, pero no cabían dudas de que cuando una persona le caía mal le podía llegar hasta a morder, como si protegiera a su dueña. Kyt era una de las personas preferidas de Joshua, por más que el hombre detestara a los gatos, en realidad ese temor que Kyt llegaba a tener a los gatos parecía divertir a Joshua, que siempre que podía se ponía más y más cerca del mejor amigo de Marron.

Estaba temblando aún debajo de aquel tapado tan extravagante, sentía su piel húmeda, así como su ropa interior, y le resultaba incómodo y le daba la sensación de frío más asquerosa que pudo haber sentido. Entró al baño y rápidamente abrió el grifo de agua caliente, corrió hasta su cama y dejó el tapado de su amigo sobre esta. Corrió nuevamente al baño y, sólo quitándose los jeans, entró apresurada a la ducha.

El agua caliente chocando su cuerpo frío y húmedo, que aún parecía repeler el calor, le quitó una sonrisa sincera. Suspiró y se tiró todo el cabello para atrás, dejando que éste rozara un poco más del final de su espalda. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados para que no entraran agua, de sólo recordar que hace menos de media hora le habían informado que tenía el trabajo. Es decir, más de lo que ella podía ganar en dos semanas en un sólo día. ¡Era estupendo!

Sin querer salir del manto de gotas calientes que caía sobre ella, estiró su brazo para agarrar al shampoo y colocárselo en el cabello. El producto estaba tan frío que si no hubiese sido por el agua los pequeños y casi inexistentes bellos en sus brazos se hubieran levantado precipitadamente, sus piernas ya estaban con lo que se decía "piel de gallina". Las burbujas que caían sobre su cuerpo la divertían. En realidad, estaba pasando por un gran momento en su vida con esta noticia de último momento.

De pronto, escucha como la puerta de su baño se abre precipitadamente. Estira su cabeza para poder ver tras la cortina de la ducha, con curiosidad y un tanto cohibida. Kyt estaba parado en la puerta y con una milanesa en la mano. Era extraño; él era todo un hombre de la moda, muy millonario y altamente cuidadoso con lo que ingería, tenía que cuidar esa imagen tan preciosa que tenía, pero las milanesas eran su locura y siempre que podía las devoraba como un animal. En especial si eran las de Marron.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, levantando una nota que tenía en la mano.

—De acá no puedo leerlo, chismoso —gruñó, pero con una sonrisa, él fingió sentirse ofendido— ¿Puedes leerlo por mí?

El tragó lo que estaba masticando y se recostó en el dorso de la puerta, Marron volvió a entrar a la ducha de manera desocupada y mostrando desinterés. Escuchó que él tosía ligeramente y se arreglaba la garganta, Marron rodó los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello.

—Hazle milanes a tu mejor amigo guapo —dijo, fingiendo estar desconcertado—, vaya, yo que tú lo haría, los anónimos suelen ser muy malvados y sádicos.

La cabeza rubia de Marron apareció nuevamente, con una mirada de furia fingida en sus hermosos ojos que le picaban un poco. Le señaló con el dedo.

—No me digas que escribiste y todo algo en una hoja para venir a pedírmelo —abrió la boca, sabía que él era capaz.

—No, pero yo que vos haría mucho caso —sonrió con mucha jovialidad.

—Lo haré, está bien —bufó y volvió a desaparecer— ¿Puedes leerme lo que dice la nota? Y luego lárgate, ya casi termino.

—Sí... mmm —dijo, mientras se limpiaba la boca— Dice: Hija, tu padre y yo nos fuimos a la isla de Bulma, en la que está parando Bra, espero que hayas recordado que mañana es su cumpleaños, te esperamos allá, el pasaje del vuelo está en tu mesita de luz, es para mañana a las nueve a.m. Te quiere mucho, tu papá.

—¡Me estás cargando!

—No, eso dice —un segundo de silencio—. Oh, hay algo más.

—Dilo —le ordenó Marron. Se estaba terminando de pasar el jabón por su cuerpo, la idea de viajar no le gustaba nada, mucho menos el hecho de que sea mañana temprano.

Pero era Bra, hace algunos años, como dos, había perdido casi el completo contacto con ella, pero siempre fueron muy buenas amigas y se llevaron de maravilla. Así que mañana era su cumpleaños... se sintió como una tonta por no haberlo recordado, y que sus padres tuvieran que hacerlo de una manera tan inesperada era aún peor.

—Posdata —comenzó a leer su amigo—, hazle muchas milanesas a Kyt, con amor y mucho ajo.

—¡Deja ya! —pidió ella, cerrando el grifo— Sal afuera, enseguida voy para allá.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Kyt fingió mirar a través de las cortinas del baño para luego desaparecer de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Marron sonrió ante los gestos que hizo antes de salir, se bajó de la ducha y enrodó una toalla en su cuerpo y una salida de baño, además de una pequeña para su cabello. ¡Hacía tanto frío! Definitivamente compraría ese calefactor que vio en oferta ayer por la tarde en el mercado de la vuelta.

Escuchó como Kyt saboreaba las milanesas con comentarios divertidos. Marron se cepilló los dientes, y pensó que darle un beso en los labios a su mejor amigo sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Era tan gracioso, tan guapo, un muy buen partido; además de que su madre siempre recalcaba su billetera muy abultada. Se enjuagó la boca y sonrió, definitivamente saldría con Kyt; si no fuera gay, claro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

¿Dos notas? Sí, lo sé, que pesada soy jaja, pero ésta la nota de autora especial, única y más explotada (? Es que la primera es como para incentivarlos, y pedir perdón xD. Bueno...

HOLA. Tengo las mejillas sonrojadas, un poquitín de dolor de cabeza, pero estoy feliz y espero que ustedes también :)...

Estoy impresionada con lo mucho que me gustó escribir éste capítulo, después de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo bueno que se sentía escribir y leer todo lo que tienes en la mente en una hoja, ¡es fabuloso! No cambio por casi nada el placer de escribir. No miento cuando les digo que no tuve tiempo, si era por una cosa o era por la otra nunca me podía sentar en la computadora a escribir; necesito estar, al menos, media hora para poder comenzar a escribir algo y ese tiempo apenas me era concebido. Además de que siempre quería leer algo, hay muchas historias nuevas de TxM y me pone muy feliz, si estás leyendo ésto te aliento a que escribas una porque nada pierdes con hacerlo, siempre se gana :). Como les decía, cada vez que me sentaba en la computadora apenas podía comenzar a leer una historia, y escribir casi me era lastimero ya que tenía que volver a releer lo que escribí con anterioridad, y en realidad siempre me quedaba muy mal.

Pero anteayer me senté, miré fijamente a la computadora y me dije a mí misma que no podía dejar de escribir por negación mía, tenía que dejar de ser tan tonta y decirme "Bien, tómate tu tiempo, pero hazlo". Decidí faltar, y pude comenzar a escribir el capítulo y a otra vez adentrarme a la historia. Ustedes me dirán si les pareció entretenido o no del todo, si les gustó o le pareció muy redundante, háganlo porque SIEMPRE lo aceptaré con alegría :)

Como verán, es una historia que contiene bastante malas palabras xD (más que nada por eso el rated T, que pienso cambiarlo dentro de muy poco por uno M), lamento mucho si no les gusta como suena en algunas cosas, pero decidí ser realista hasta con las palabras más lamentables que tenemos en nuestro vocabulario juvenil hoy en día...

... _No me interesa que mi amado Oscar Wilde no opine lo mismo acerca de las palabras malsonantes (no siempre las llamadas palabrotas) xD. _

Dejo de hablar tonteras y paso a explicarles algunas palabras o frases que de seguro no entendieron, especialmente aquellos que no son de mí país: _gloriosa, hermosa, maravillosa, única, especial, interesante, con jóvenes guapos y un turismo espectacular_ Argentina _(un poco de propaganda XD)._

_1_"Sacar los trapos al sol": en realidad, sería "trapitos" xD. No es una frase muy típica en Argentina, no sé en otros países, pero hace poco la vi en una telenovela y se me quedó enganchada. Vendría a ser como "mostrar todos los defectos de alguien frente a esa persona o simplemente decirle en la cara lo que le parecía que hacía mal". ¿No suena a Milk? Bueno, tal vez no tanto xD. _

_2_ "Salera, soy una salera...": y con ésto, Marron quiere decir que es uno de los personajes de ésta historia con menos suerte, si es que no lo es xD. La expresión "qué sal" quiere venir a decir "qué mala suerte". La mente desesperada de Marron la llevó a denominarse "salera", algo que contiene mucha sal. xD. _

_3_ "Pachorra": yo lo conozco de otra manera; paja. Supongo que les puedo decir que significa que nunca tiene ganas xD, una gran adjetivación para mi gato. _

_4_ "Piel de gallina": ya saben, cuando se les ponen los vellos de punta y aparecen puntos... No sé como explicarles, pero vayan desnudos al medio del patio en la noche y me entenderán xD._

_Supongo que todos saben que son las milanesas, verdad... (? O.O_

Ahora sí, me despido muchachitas, espero me puedan comentar qué les pareció. Es más que nada una introducción a las diferencias que pueden llegar a tener ambos por sus vidas, y una demostración de personajes OC que tendrán mucho que ver; y eso que aún faltan algunos. El GotenxBra no tardará en aparecer, mejor dicho en el próximo capítulo ya estará. Y TrunksxMarron tampoco falta mucho.

¡Bueno, ahora sí, perdón por la nota tan larga, pero me encanta escribir tanto para ustedes, es como conectarme!

Nos leemos prontos lindas, sean felices :D


End file.
